we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Land
Super Mario Land was a Mario game released on April 21, 1989 as a launch game for the Game Boy. This game is the 3rd best-selling game for the original Game Boy and the 5th best-selling game in the Super Mario series, selling over 18 million units. It was Princess Daisy's debut appearance and her only one in a Super Mario game for now. Synopsis The scene takes place not in the Mushroom Kingdom as usual, but in the great kingdom of Sarasaland, ruled by Princess Daisy. Tatanga invaded and hypnotized the inhabitants of the kingdom in order to kidnap and marry Daisy. Mario will have to travel through the four kingdoms of Sarasaland to defeat him. Story from the instruction booklet Once upon a time, there was a peaceful world called Sarasaland. In this world there were 4 kingdoms named Birabuto,Muda, Easton and Chai. One day, the skies of Sarasaland were suddenly covered by a huge black cloud. From a crack in this cloud, the unknown space monster Tatanga emerged to try to conquer Sarasaland. Tatanga hypnotized the people of all the kingdoms so that he could control them in any way he liked. In this way he took over Sarasaland. Now, he wants to marry Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and make her his queen. Mario came to know of these events, and he has started on a journey to the Chai Kingdom where Princess Daisy is held captive, in order to restore peace to Sarasaland. Can Mario defeat Tatanga, release people from his interstellar hypnosis, and rescue Princess Daisy? It's all up to you and Mario's skill. Go for it Mario! The game's characteristics This game has been edited on the Game Boy, it's Mario's first adventure on a portable system. The screen is in black and white. The lives are depicted as hearts instead of 1-up mushrooms. There are only three power-ups: the mushroom, which transforms Mario into Super Mario, the Superball Flower, which allows Mario to launch metallic balls into ennemies, similar to the Fire Flower, but the Superball Flower allows Mario to reach coins too, and the Superstar of course which has the same effect as in the other Super Mario games. We can notice that there isn't any physical difference between Super Mario and Superball Mario. Every region is separated into three levels and one of these three is a boss stage. Every simple level ends with a big tower instead of a castle. If Mario reaches the upper door, he will participate to a bonus mini-game which can give him one, two or three lives or a Superball Flower. If Mario reaches the lower door, the next level will start automatically. At the end of Birabuto, Muda and Easton boss level, Mario finds Daisy but she turns into an enemy met during the stage. It's only a diversion created by Tatanga. Additionally, it's the only Super Mario game in which Mario uses the Marine Pop and the first Super Mario game in which he uses the Sky Pop. Ennemies Below is a list of the ennemies of Super Mario Land. The following table summaries this perfectly: Music You can listen to all music (original and arranged versions plus two more versions of the Muda theme) here: Super Mario Land has several musics. They have been remastered to make them greater: * Birabuto/ Overworld theme; * Muda theme * Easton theme (or Cave theme); * Chai theme; * Star/ Can Can Invicibility theme; * Underground/ Coins place theme; * Boss Battle theme; * Tatanga theme; * Oh! Daisy/ Princess Daisy theme; * Marine Pop/ Sky Pop theme; * Mini-game theme; * Staff Roll/ Rocket Ship Ride theme. Super Mario Land OST The Super Mario Land Original Soundtrack was released on September 1, 1989. It contained ten tracks with a total playing time of 34:54 minutes. The tracks are arranged versions of the original game music, performed by Mario Freaks Orchestra. All of the songs can be listened here. Trivia ☀ Many acclaim this game to be the one "canonical / main game" appearance Daisy has ever been in, as Mario Kart, Party, and Sports games are often considered "spin-offs". ☀ This game has been very lately considered because it has been created by R&D1, led by Gunpei Yokoi, and not by Shigeru Miyamoto. For him it wasn't a priority and didn't want to make characters not created by him shining. But things seem to move, for example Super Mario Land has two references in Super Mario Maker (Daisy and the Sky Pop), whereas, for example, the beloved Super Mario Galaxy serie or the recent Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker have only one. ☀ Another game, "Super Mario 3D Land" has been released on 3DS in 2011. The similar name is in fact a tribute to Super Mario Land, but only the name as the game has absolutely nothing in common with Super Mario Land. ☀ Despite the fact that the music in caves is called Easton theme, one can hear it in the boss level of Birabuto, and the Birabuto theme can be heard in the two first levels of Easton. The Daisy's theme is a modified Birabuto theme to appear more as a lullaby. ☀ In Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, the Underground theme has been reused in the third level of the Pumpkin Zone. ☀ In Mario and Sonic at the Sotchi 2014 Olympics Winter Games, some of the Super Mario Land musics have been compiled and arranged in the music "Super Mario Land Medley" (in Figure Skating): there is the Birabuto theme, the Daisy theme and the Rocket Ship Ride theme. ☀ Super Mario Land is the only "Super Mario" game to not feature Boos. ☀ In Mario Kart 8, at the beginning of Water Park in the building, a sign can be seen. On it it is written that Mario used for the first time submarines in 1987. It could be a reference to the Marine Pop as Super Mario Land was the first (and the last) game to feature Mario driving a submarine, but Super Mario Land wasn't released in 1987: ☀ In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Easton theme has been arranged for the underground version of the Mushroom Kingdom stage. ☀ In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, the same theme comes back for the Luigi's Mansion and Super Mario Maker stages. ☀ Super Mario Land is the first Super Mario to introduce the space theme with the alien Tatanga and his spaceship (followed by the Space Zone and its gravity playing from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins), and not Super Mario Galaxy! ☀ In WarioWare, Inc: Mega Microminigame$!, the microgame Grow Wario Grow features Mario's sprite and background graphics from Super Mario Land. It is set in Birabuto-1: Category:Games Category:Sarasaland Category:Other games Category:Tatanga Category:Super Mario Land Category:Princess Daisy Category:Other Games